How To Kill A Tracey
by Miss Misty USA
Summary: ok, Tracey lovers...don't read it unless you want to see Tracey bashing! and please don't flame me cuz I warned you!! ^_^ kk read and reveiw...well read it if you're not a Tracey lover O_o;;chappie 2 updated!
1. Default Chapter

How To Kill A Tracey  
  
Miss Misty USA  
  
Disclaimer: All Pokemon thingies belong to Nintendo and all those other people that own Pokemon O_o anyways don't get me in trouble cuz.I dunno. Anyway.yeah. Please do not sue me or whatever for not putting a disclaimer in other chapters of the same story.I find that stupid. It was in the first chapter and why the heck were you even reading the other chapters without reading the first?!!? Ok. On with the ficcie, or at least the author's note ;)  
  
AN: ok. If you would like to be included in this fic.please e-mail me: ilovehorses93@hotmail.com and have "how to kill a tracy" as the topic!! If you don't I'll just probably delete it -_- kk. There we go :D ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
Wait. lol sorry for putting all this crap..but hey it's the first chapter what can you expect? ^^; k well ** around the phrase or word or whatever means that it's an action or something.and. (blablabla) that's like.me talking :D n um.that's it I think O_o; k. ON WITH THE FIC! FINALLY!  
  
CHAPTER ONE!  
  
Ash Misty And Brock: * eating hot dogs with mustard and relish and pancakes on them* Tracey: *walks up to A M & B and grabs his sketch book* Wow!! I've gotta get this! The famous Ash Misty and Brock EATING!! It's amazing!! *starts drawing them*  
  
A.M&B: *look at Tracey dully and grab huge machine guns from beside them*  
  
Tracey: lalala. this is looking great guys!!  
  
AM&B: eh heh ^^; *shoot Tracey a couple times*  
  
Tracey: *still drawing* oh you guys when I'm done with this you HAVE to see it!!  
  
Ash: o_o oh my gosh!  
  
Misty: uhh. what the heck?!  
  
Brock: o_o I THINK IT'S TIME TO CALL *trumpets sound in the background* THE AUTHORS!!!!  
  
Misty: good thinking Brock!! *Opens her pack and grabs a huge horn*  
  
Ash: *grabs the horn* I'll do it I'll do it!!  
  
Misty: NO! *Grabs the horn back*  
  
Brock: -_-;; ok guys give it to me I'll do it since I'm the SMART one.  
  
Ash and Misty: *look at Brock and hold back a laugh*  
  
Brock: hey! Don't be mean to me! *Runs to a dark corner and cries*  
  
Misty: o_o ok. I'll do it. * Grabs the horn and blows it*  
  
**OUT OF NOWHERE!!! MMUSA, KITTY TALK, AND THE CRIMSON LUGIA APPEAR!!!!**  
  
MMUSA: what's wrong?!  
  
Ash: Tracey won't die!  
  
TCL: o_o wow. Really? You guys need help!  
  
KT: yeah! Let's go! Author Power!!!!!!  
  
MMUSA: let's attack him with pencils!  
  
KT: no! That's not going to hurt him! He likes pencils!  
  
TCL: How about cookies? ^^;  
  
MMUSA & KT: heh.  
  
KT: TCL that won't work!! Cookies are soft!  
  
TCL: oh ^^;  
  
KT: I know! How about vegetables?!?!?!  
  
TCL & MMUSA: YEAH!  
  
Authors: *grab potatoes and lettuce and such and chuck them at Tracey*  
  
Misty: yeah!!! Go authors!!! *Picks up some veggies and throws them at Tracey*  
  
Tracey: *screams and falls over*  
  
Ash: ahahah!! Die evil fiend! *Throws veggies at Tracey too*  
  
Brock: o_o what are you doing?!?!  
  
Misty & Ash: *look at Brock* What's your problem?!  
  
MMUSA: oh whatever, just throw them at him too.  
  
Ash & Misty: yeah!! *Throws veggies at Brock while laughing maniacally*  
  
Brock: O_O Ash! Misty! What are you doing to me?!?!?! Why, Why, WHYYYYY?!?!??!?! *Falls over with his tongue out* x_x  
  
Tracey: *still screaming* noooo.. *clutches his throat*  
  
KT: I think we almost got him!  
  
**Suddenly a huge pile of knives appears in front of the attackers**  
  
Attackers: o_o oooh. *snatch a whole bunch of knifes and laugh evilly*  
  
++ this content is not PG rated. Sorry. Just imagine it. ++  
  
Everyone: *lying in a pile of BLEEEEEEEEEEP (sorry just hadda do that XD ahem) red stuff*  
  
Ash: ewww! o_o;;  
  
Misty: eaghgughgrbleururugh! This is worse than bugs! o.o  
  
MMUSA: shower time! ^_^ *With her superior author powers, makes it rain in the building* (bwahahahhaa)  
  
Everyone: Yay!!! *Dance around the room and kick the ~leftovers~ from Tracey and Brock out the door*  
  
Misty: *looks at all the stuff still on the floor* o_o I'm not cleaning it :x  
  
Everyone: me either.  
  
MMUSA: and so this episode of How To Kill A Tracey ends in a.huge.. mess.. and I have to clean it upppp. *pouts* ;-;  
  
AN: ok.so how was it?!?! Review pleases ^_^ I'll give you a cookie. TCL that means you lolz XD ok anyway the other people.I'll still give you all a cookie. And sorry if a potato and whatever else I put wasn't a vegetable.forget it. If you flame my story I really don't care. Go ahead. Psht to you. And also.the summary told ya'll if you're a Tracey lover.so no complaining!! I know I haven't written in a while and I ~promise~ that I will at least try to keep everything updated even if it's not very easy. I been pretty busy lately o_o for a year O_o;; ok so just forget that. And happy summer everyone XD o_O wow that was a long A/N. k.like I said, Review!! ;) see ya's.  
  
~*~ mmusa ~*~ 


	2. Will is in trouble :D

Erm yeah so here we go and on with the fic n all and.r&r! :D disclaimer is in previous chapters.dadadada.ok. On with the ficcie!  
  
Will & Karen from da E4: *walking down the beach, hand in hand*  
  
Tracey: aww how cute two love birds!  
  
Will: *turns around and looks at Tracey* THAT'S IT YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! *yells and runs towards Tracey*  
  
Tracey: o_O uh oh?  
  
Will: *slips in the sand and falls*  
  
Tracey: oh you need some help?! *runs over to Will and tries to help him up*  
  
Will: GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME NOW!  
  
Tracey: well so-*disappears*  
  
Will: hehehe.  
  
Karen: What did you do with him?  
  
Will: Oh nothing. :D  
  
AT THE AUTHORS LOUNGE (copywrited TCL)  
  
MMUSA: GO fish!  
  
MoonDancer: aww dang!  
  
KittyTalk: Can you guys be a little quieter? Please? *turns the volume on the TV up*  
  
The Crimson Lugia: o_o *in shock* you guys.loook..*points to the couch*  
  
All: *scream* IT'S TRACEY! *pass out*  
  
ELITE FOUR:  
  
E4 & Lance: eheheeehehhhhe.*sitting over a table laughing evilly*  
  
Karen: hehehehe..  
  
Will: bwehehehehe..  
  
Bruno: heh heh heh heh  
  
Koga: aheee ahee ahee  
  
Lance: hahaha *snort* hahaha *snort  
  
Karen: *turns around* o_o oh erm, HI MMUSA!!  
  
MMUSA: would any of you know how TRACEY got into the AUTHOR's LOUNGE?! *glares at the elites*  
  
Will: o_o; heh  
  
MMUSA: that's it..you're going to get it.*reaches into her pocket*  
  
Will: nooo.please.have mercy..  
  
MMUSA: I am beyond mercy! *laughs mercilessly*  
  
Will: *falls over at MMUSA's feet* please..  
  
MMUSA: *pulls out her one and only shotgun*  
  
Will: @_@ please noooo!  
  
Rest of the Elites and Lance: MMUSA! You can't do that!  
  
Mmusa: yes I can :D *shoots Will with bubbles*  
  
Will: noooooo..*dies* x_x  
  
Mmusa: so ends this fic!  
  
AN: I know it's stupid and short but I'm really tired and I shouldn't even be writing and TCL I hope it's ok if I took the AL from you XD anyway if it's not then I'll fix it somehow.but yeah..so I'll write later! R&R! 


End file.
